


Unbalanced Nature

by elysiansora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Haywire, Hongjoong, M/M, MinJoong, Mingi - Freeform, Romance, Short Story, Sorry Not Sorry, Typhoon, a lot goes on, bxb - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, song mingi - Freeform, star crossed lovers, superhero, supervillan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiansora/pseuds/elysiansora
Summary: Superhero Typhoon and his complicated love story
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 5





	Unbalanced Nature

Coral City wasn’t always terrorized by a supervillain whose only wish was to get revenge on the people that made their life living hell. It was once a happy place with normal citizens, or that’s at least what they always believed. 

Song Mingi always knew he wasn’t the type to fit in. Throughout his entire childhood, his mother would limit his interaction with water and for summer vacation he wasn’t allowed to go down the street to the beach. Eventually, on his thirteenth birthday, she sat him down and told him the truth. Who would have guessed that the ability to control water was a power passed down to every first child in the Song family?

Mingi was told to practice his powers in secret and only use them for good. He didn’t understand why. Magic powers were cool enough as it was, he didn’t want to use them for boring things, like watering Ms. Hugglebarel’s flowers.

It wasn’t until a storm rolled in on an April day where he took his powers seriously. The tides were high and the lightning struck the ground as if it was rapid-fire. One of them struck the middle of the road where a bus was driving. The bus swerved out the way and crashed into the building. Thick smoke rose from the vehicle as there was only a matter of time before it could explode. Everyone fled from the bus, all except for a lady who wanted to help everyone off safely. The moment she believed the bus was empty, she was unfortunate as it combusted with her inside.

That woman was Mingi’s mother and the person who caused the storm was a supervillain who called himself Haywire. Mingi vowed that he’ll get his revenge and protect the citizens while doing it.

He became the superhero Typhoon, the protector, and defender of Coral City. For years, Typhoon and Haywire were the talk of the town. Their battles would headline in the newspaper and on television: Typhoon spins Haywire Out of Town and Typhoon drowns Out Haywire’s Light. Everyone wanted to know the identity of the big names known far and wide. 

Villain or hero, neither super answered to the press. It was an unspoken rule; they didn’t even know each other’s identity, or so they thought.

Mingi had been seeing a boy by the name of Kim Hongjoong. Hongjoong was a total music geek. He wrote poetry, music lyrics, and helped out during high school plays. He told Mingi he was too afraid of putting himself out there so he only worked with lighting and music cues.

As much as he loved to hang out with Hongjoong, he always seemed to be busy when they wanted to go out. He always had his months filled with days he’d be busy. 

It didn’t bother Mingi as much though. He thought it was cute how prepared he was. Besides, when his day was left empty, Haywire was always up to no good.

One of Haywire’s plans went terribly wrong when he attacked the neighborhood Hongjoong lived in. Typhoon got so scared that the boy might be home and could get hurt that he knocked out Haywire with a strong blast of saltwater. The blast hit him hard enough to knock the mask right off his face. What he saw, wasn’t Haywire but Hongjoong.

Typhoon was so torn. How could the boy he loved be the person who caused his mother’s death? After the fight, the two talked about the situation. As much as Mingi was scared and confused, he couldn’t see himself living without Hongjoong by his side. At the end of the day, the two decided to give it a try. 

They would still fight each other as supers, although it was more flirting than fighting, to live up to the expectations of the press and citizens. Afterward, they would go on little dates as normal human beings.

It was hard for them in general. Water and lightning don’t mix very well together. The couple found out the hard way when they tried to kiss each other goodnight after one of their many fights. Sure, they could have been seen, but who cared? Hongjoong had went on a trip that week and Mingi had missed him too much to wait until they switched out from their outfits. 

The mix of water from Mingi’s lips short-circuited Hongjoong and the electricity from Hongjoong's lips wasn’t as magical as fairy tails made them seem like. It felt more like those bolt strikes he used during their battles.

As much as their love for each other grew, the pain that caused and brought to each other grew as well. They were no longer fighting each other, but the forces that were trying to drive them apart. 

They couldn’t help that they were born with these elemental powers. Sometimes, on the rooftop of the tallest building in Coral City, the two would watch the stars; Hongjoong leaning against the wall and Mingi’s head in his lap as he laid on the floor. They would talk about things in their sleep-deprived state such as how much longer they would have to do this for and what life would be like if they were normal humans.

They always love to talk about that one. They would talk about the things they would be able to do and the life they would get to live with each other. That the violence wouldn’t have to exist any longer between them. That they would graduate from college, get their dream jobs, move in together, and start a family of kittens. 

But not all dreams came true. Years past and Typhoon and Haywire lived on. There were in their mid-twenties, still fighting with no purpose, until they had a heated argument, of course.

That argument led to them fighting as supers. Mingi was beyond fed up with Hongjoong and his ways. If he wanted to be in a relationship with him so badly, why didn’t he forget his stupid revenge and stop hurting innocent people? Hongjoong used a counterattack about how he was here for revenge as well so why should he stop if he hadn’t?

They pushed each other past their physical capabilities. The storm Haywire brought it was tearing apart buildings and destroying the city he knew Mingi loved. Typhoon couldn’t let him do that. He used up all his strength to lift a wave up from the ocean to drag Haywire down to the depths of the sea and drown him. Before he was yanked, Haywire had used up all his strength to charge up a lightning bolt that was sure to put his lover out of his misery. 

As expected, they were their only downfall as the supervillain’s lungs were filled with water and his power was washed out. The superhero’s heart was hit with one billion joules of energy, frying his body.

The boys accepted their faith as deep down inside, they knew this wouldn’t have lasted long and one, or both of them, would get hurt in the process.


End file.
